Ill Wind
by Chablis
Summary: Self proclaimed badass, Katsuya Jounouchi, struggles with school, gang life, a quiz team eager for members, and caffeine addiction.


Okay this is Chablis, and this is my first fan fiction so be kind. I would like reviews or constructive criticism. I might have a pairing, but I'm not sure at this point. If you want Jou to have a relationship with someone then say so in your review. Well enjoy.

Everything is covered with a fine layer of dirt and has a broken defeated aura surrounding it on this side of town, the buildings, the people, and the attitudes. I want to escape it all, just pack my bags and flee. Don't stop running until I can find somewhere to call home. Just be a blonde streak racing through the dirt and muck too fast for anyone to catch me, too quick for worldly problems. And if anyone tries to recall Katsuya Jounouchi all that will come to mind will be a sarcastic grin, a bad attitude, and a blur.

I walk to school, it's still early and no one is really up yet. I don't arrive early to school for the academics, I just want to catch some shuteye before the teachers try to make me learn. That's why I hate school; every teacher thinks that I'm just some stupid, shitty, gutter trash whose only future will be one of stripped uniforms, group showers, and iron bars. Maybe I'm being too hard on them, one teach, Ms. Yoshimoto, actually thinks I have potential so I try to pay attention in her class.

It's not that I'm stupid or anything, I just have trouble concentrating on one task for long periods of time. I probably have mild Attention Deficit Disorder, and Yoshimoto keeps hounding my dad to take me to a specialist, but in his own, loving words "I already know the boy's a retard, I don't need some fancy doctor to confirm it."

I finally get out of the slummy portion of town, you can tell by the lack of graffiti and the amount of windows that are actually intact, which means that Domino High is just about two blocks away. I'm not in any hurry, so I might as well get a cup of coffee. I love caffeine and sometimes a cappuccino is the only thing I have going for me in the mornings. I step into a Starbuck's and get a mochachino, paying for it with the money I make doing odd jobs for Hirutani. I tightly wrap my hand around the cardboard container soaking in the warmth that it emits. I can smell the steam slowly rising out of the lid, and it fills me with the rich aroma that only coffee can produce.

Walking nonchalantly, where do I come up with these words, I enter the large double doors of Domino High School. Coffee in one hand, the other stuffed casually in my jacket pocket, I whistle 'blister in the sun', and feel almost good about the day to come.

Teachers scurry through the halls like roaches, and they leave me alone. The entire school is painted a repressive beige color, and it smells like the disinfectant used in hospital wards. Like lemon pledge mixed with stale air, and urine.

I get to my first class, or naptime as I like to call it, and I groan inwardly when I hear who's in there. I forgot that it was Thursday. This is the day that the mathletes, or whatever the hell they call themselves, meet. They discuss trivia, tutor the criminally insane, and generally geek off. I mean seriously, what kind of person in their right mid would join an academic club? Fucking losers, that's who.

The members of this little "gang" are Yugi Motou the biggest wus this side of Japan, Yami, Yugi's protector, boyfriend, and all around creepy goth kid, Anzu the current holder of 'prep of the year' five years running, Ryou, creepy British, albino kid, and Hanasaki, Yugi's biggest rival in the wus category. Domino's best and brightest, and all of them have been picked on, bullied, or beaten up by yours truly. Not that I'm bragging or anything, it's a purely social affair.

I quickly open the door, causing it to slam violently against the wall. The entire group flinches, and all eyes promptly shift over to me. Hanasaki looks like he's about to piss himself, and I'm proud to say that it gives me a certain satisfaction. I slowly sip my coffee, eyeing them slowly, deliberately, persecuting them with my eyes.

"Hi, Jou." Yugi says trying to pacify me with conversation. I ignore him, and take my seat at the back of the class, leaving only two desks between Ryou and me. I stare intently at the back of his neck and I see him shift uncomfortably as if he can sense my intense stare.

I settle in for a quick snooze, and I gulp down the rest of my coffee, crushing the container beneath my steel tipped boots. This freaks out Anzu, who turns around and gives me a reproachful glare, narrowing her huge blue eyes at me. I smile wolfishly, showing every gleaming incisor, as if I have the ability to devour her in a single gulp.

I yawn and lay my head upon the desk, fold my arms over my head, forming a protective cocoon over my skull, and close my eyes. School won't start for about half an hour so I have plenty of time to spare. Conversation from the (scholastic achievers?) team wafts over to my direction, and unfortunately I hear everything with precision.

"So anyway, Ms. Ano said that English literature would be the key focus of round one, and you know how awful my English is, plus we don't study English literature until next year. All we're doing now is Japanese folktales, poetry, and short stories." Anzu mournfully whined. I perk up at this and lift my head, looking straight at Anzu. I was born in New York City, and lived there until I was ten. My mom's American, and my dad's Japanese, so when he received custody of me we moved back to his home country.

"And I can't find any of the translations for the stories Mr. Takeuchi recommended we study. Also our alternate Koji is a sophomore, and is more of a science buff then anything else." She looks like she's about to cry and I snicker to myself.

"It's okay Anzu, I don't know that much about English literature, but both Hanasaki and Ryou are fluent and they'll be able to make up for us." Yugi said trying to comfort the distraught Anzu.

"I know, but it won't be the same. We should have more then two people knowledgeable in a category. I feel like I'm letting down the team." She wails, and no amount of comforting will stop the onslaught of tears that begin to flow from her eyes. What the fuck is that all about? Why the hell is she getting so worked up about an academic competition? The whole thing is so ridiculous and I can't help but laugh at her pathetic predicament. The entire team glares at me, and Anzu turns bright red.

"Shut up Jounouchi! Like you know anything about literature." She says getting all bitchy at me.

"For your information Anzu I was raised in New York, as in America, as in I know English." How stupid is this chick? Does she think this accent is Japanese?

"You can speak English?" Hanasaki asked skeptically, looking at me over the top of his large coke bottle frames.

"Of course I can speak English, bitch. And as for the literature my mom's a twelfth grade English teacher." I smirk, my whole speech in perfect New Yorkian English. Hanasaki blushes, and Ryou smiles a little in my direction and I'm slightly taken a back, people don't usual smile at me.

"That was quite good Jounouchi. Would you consider joining our trivia team?" he asks in that quiet lilting accent of his.

"Yeah Jou it would be great!" Yugi squeals, god what the hell is wrong with this kid, and I let out a harsh snarl of a laugh that pierces the pleasant atmosphere of the classroom.

"Why would I want to do such a fucking stupid thing like that?" I demand, leaning back in my seat arms folded, eye brows raised.

"It was just a question, you didn't have to answer so uncouthly." Yami says. He looks pissed, and Yugi clutches his arm as if to stop him from doing anything that he would regret later.

"God Jou, your such an asshole." Anzu sputters. She flounces out of her seat, and works her way towards where I'm seated. She puts her manicured hands upon the desk and continues her pointless tirade. "You taunt us, practically showing off how good you are in English and then you blow us off. You're such a bully."

"Get your fucking hands off my desk." I say, and I swiftly slide my desk out from her grasp. She wasn't expecting that, and she stumbles forward, landing hard on her knees. Rage fills her eyes, and before I can react she is already on her feet, and I make out her hand coming down in a perfect arc towards my face. The sting sets in and I gently touch the warm spot that is slowly spreading across my cheek. It dawns on Anzu what she just did, and she begins to back away from my desk but I lunge and grab her wrist. She struggles to get away but I'm already out of my desk and I refuse to let go. Yugi and Yami rush over to me but I violently send Yugi toppling over with my free hand, and Yami instantly rushes to his aid. Hanasaki is cowering in a corner, and Ryou's just stands there calmly. I slowly left Anzu's wriggling body up until she's eye to eye with me.

"Let go of me you jerk." She screams, twisting violently against my grasp.

"I don't ever want you to touch me again." I hiss venomously. I put up with enough shit at home, and now this, cheerleader, thinks she has the right to push me around? Fuck it. I drop her, and she grabs her wrist rubbing it gently. I can make out the red marks that I inflicted, and I don't feel the smallest twinge of guilt. I grab my book bag, and sling it over my shoulder.

"If anyone asks," I say coldly scanning the damage I caused. Yugi's still lying on the ground, and Yami is doting over him. Anzu is on her knees still clutching her wrist and whimpering. Ryou and Hanasaki are comforting her, and all of them turn to give me the evil eye. "I'm sick, and won't be at school." I walk slowly to the door, and turning around one last time I kick the front row of desks, causing the first five to come crashing down to the ground. I walk out, pushing past the administrators and students who have come to see what the commotion was all about.

Okay that was the first chapter. Interesting, no? I'm probably going to have Seto show up in the next chapter but again that depends on if all of you prospective readers want me to continue. Later.


End file.
